The subject matter disclosed herein relates to load-management systems in a vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft, and more particularly, to external load management functions for VTOL aircraft.
Typically, a utility VTOL aircraft's ability to carry cargo is one of its most important features. The VTOL aircraft, e.g., a helicopter, can typically be equipped to carry large, long, or oddly shaped cargo on an external sling provided that the cargo is within the lifting capacity of the aircraft. A significant advantage associated with this lifting capability is that a load may be picked up from or delivered to locations where access by other forms of transportation is difficult or impossible. Additionally, the VTOL aircraft is not required to land to deliver or pick up the cargo.
In external cargo operations, picking up, or delivering cargo typically requires three to four people to maneuver the aircraft: a pilot and/or co-pilot, a crew chief (if cabin equipped), and a load master (on the ground) work together to maneuver the aircraft into place for attaching a sling to external cargo during picking up and/or providing directions to avoid obstacles during pickup/delivery of the cargo. Prior and during the pickup/delivery, the crew can establish certain parameters of the external load required by the pilot(s) for flight and subsequent pickup/delivery.
An autonomous VTOL aircraft can include manned aircraft (e.g., optionally piloted vehicles) and unmanned aircraft (e.g., unmanned air systems). In an unmanned VTOL aircraft, there is no flight crew to coordinate these maneuvers for delivery and pickup of loads. Attempting to control external cargo pickup, release, and other maneuvers presents a number of challenges in autonomous VTOL aircraft.